Vixen
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Cagalli is finally reunited with her brother, Kira after years of being seperated. And after setting his eyes on her, Athrun, Cagalli's childhood friend, was sure that Cagalli was no longer the tomboyish child she used to be but a beautiful, young woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you read the story let me just announce the character's ages.

Cagalli:15 Athrun:18 Kira: 18

* * *

Cagalli waited patiently at the train station for her brother. She couldn't believe she was in Heliopolis again but here she was and now, all she had to do was wait for her brother. 

The blonde quickly picked up her cell phone when it rang. She answered it and she heard her brother's voice from the other line. "Kira! Where the hell are you? You know it's rude to keep a girl waiting." She scolded him. Her brother still had the habit of being late, she wondered for a moment if he ever managed to get a girlfriend with that habit of his.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kira gave a short, hesitant laugh before continuing. "Listen…I can't meet up with you at the train station." He was surprised Cagalli hadn't made such a big deal out of it. "So…can you meet me somewhere near Archangel? You know the place right?" He waited fearfully for Cagalli's reply. Even though she was younger than him by three years, Cagalli still had Kira wrapped around her fingers.

Cagalli gave off a sigh before answering. "Fine, I know where the place is. I'll be there by about one." She submitted to her brother's request. Thankfully she hadn't brought that much luggage with her when she left Orb.

"That's great! Oh, and Cagalli?" Kira made sure Cagalli was listening, even though he couldn't see her before continuing. "I'm glad you're back." He said loud enough just for Cagalli to hear.

"Same here." Cagalli chuckled then after saying both of their goodbyes she placed the cell phone back in her pocket.

As Cagalli made her way outside the train station she bumped into a boy about her age.

"Sorry about that. I kinda wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized to the boy.

The boy gave her an admiring glance before responding. "That's quite alright. Are you new here? I could show you around town if you want." The boy said with a hopeful smirk plastered on his face.

Cagalli silently groaned. She knew the boy was hitting on her. Why did she have to have such a developed chest anyway? When she was little she had no trouble with boys like the one right now, but she just had to hit puberty and have an hour glass figure. Maybe she should just be like those other girls that wear nerdy clothes, but then her step-dad Uzumi, would probably scold her to hell.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm in a hurry. Bye!" Before the boy could respond Cagalli ran off.

88888888888888

"So Kira…" Athrun started. "Are we waiting for someone here?"

"Yeah." Kira replied looking at his watch. 'She should be arriving here pretty soon.' He thought silently.

"So who're we waiting for?"

"My younger sister, Cagalli. You remember her, right?" Kira replied. He couldn't believe after so many years he could see his sister Cagalli again. Their parents died when they were young and they ended up being adopted by different parents which caused them to be separated for years. Kira silently wondered how much Cagalli has changed over these years.

"Oh, that annoying girl that kept following us around when we were little." Athrun gave off a nervous laugh when Kira narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh? But weren't you and that 'annoying girl' close back then?" Kira teased causing Athrun to blush a bit.

"S-shut up! She was a tomboy back then and I bet she's still one now." Athrun retorted making Kira chuckle.

"But she didn't sound like a tomboy when I talked to her on the phone. In fact, she sounded very lady-like." Kira kept laughing when Athrun couldn't think of a response. He only stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Kira?" The said boy turned around to see Cagalli and he almost fell down when the blonde lunged herself at him. "Oh my god! It is you! I can't believe it really is you! I've missed you so much!" She said as she continued to hug her brother.

"Cagalli, could you let go? People are watching us." Kira asked starting to feel uncomfortable from the stares people were giving them.

"Oh, sorry about that." Cagalli pulled back growing red from embarrassment. Her face brightened when she noticed how much her brother has changed over the years. "Wow, Kira. I can't believe how much you've grown." Cagalli exclaimed as she looked at her brother in amazement.

"Yes, well, you've…certainly grown yourself, Cagalli." Kira stammered out as he noticed just how much Cagalli has changed, particularly her chest. He glared at Athrun when he noticed they were both looking at the same thing.

"Who's your friend, Kira?" Cagalli asked referring to Athrun.

Kira chuckled before responding. "You don't remember him, do you?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Athrun as if squinting would make her identify him. "It's Athrun." Kira answered when Cagalli gave up trying to remember him.

"Really? I couldn't recognize him because of that hairstyle. He had shorter hair when we were kids."

"You remember?" Athrun asked dumbly.

"Of course!" Cagalli stated proudly as she faced Athrun. The blue-haired boy quickly turned away when his eyes caught Cagalli's chest bounce as she turned to him. Cagalli became aware of how red Athrun's face was and was about to ask him what was wrong when her stomach growled. "Hehehe…guess I forgot to eat lunch."

"That's alright. That's why I told you to meet us near Archangel. I knew you'd be hungry by the time you get here." Cagalli just gave Kira a weird look. "What?"

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not. It's only natural that I eat a lot because I'm still growing." Both boys had a tinge of pink on their cheeks again as their eyes focused on Cagalli's boobs.

'I think you've done enough growing.' The two boys thought as they led Cagalli to the restaurant.

888888888888888

"Damn, you better watch what your sister's eating, Kira. I swear Cagalli's suffering from over-nutrition." Athrun whispered to Kira when he was sure Cagalli was out of ear-shot.

"I don't really appreciate you staring at Cagalli's chest all the time, but I guess you're right. I wonder what her parents feed her." Kira whispered back.

"Yeah, and by the way, she's only 15, right?" Athrun waited for Kira's response. When Kira nodded he continued. "You think she'll out-boob Ms. Ramius by the time she's 18?" Kira checked his sister before giving off his answer.

"Without a doubt, but could we please talk about something other than Cagalli's boobs? I don't feel comfortable when I think about her chest." Kira stated while giving Athrun a glare.

The two boys stiffened when they heard Cagalli's voice. "What are you two talking about?" She asked innocently.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Isn't that right, Athrun?" Kira quickly said.

"Y-yeah! We weren't talking about anything!" Cagalli just eyed the two males suspiciously before her mind came to a conclusion.

The blonde gave off a fan girlish scream before voicing out her thoughts "I got it! You two are having a forbidden relationship aren't you!?" Cagalli accused the two of them and almost instantly all eyes were focused on them.

"Cagalli!" Kira started.

"What the hell are you thinking!? We're both straight!" Athrun continued.

"Are you sure? Because I read a lot of stuff about those from my comics." Cagalli reasoned out.

"Well we're not like that. I have a girlfriend, just so you know." Kira stated proudly while showing his sister a picture of his girlfriend.

"Uhh…so you're girlfriend's a dog?" Kira was confused for a moment then looked at the picture he was showing. He gave off a blush as he took the wrong photo by mistake. He took another photo from his wallet and after making sure it was the right one, he showed it to Cagalli.

The blonde looked at the picture then at her brother skeptically. She just can't believe her brother could snag such a hot girl for a girlfriend. She gave the picture back to Kira then faced Athrun.

"How about you, Athrun? Any girlfriends yet?" She asked the blue-haired boy.

"No." Athrun admitted shyly.

"Oh? I can't believe Kira got a girlfriend first."

"Actually, his current girlfriend is my ex." Athrun stated bluntly and Cagalli tried not to laugh.

"So…" Cagalli stopped as she tried to stifle a laugh. "Kira's only a rebound." When she couldn't hold it in any longer she laughed.

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed completely offended by what Cagalli thought of him. When Cagalli just continued to laugh, Kira decided to ignore her.

After a few minutes, Cagalli figured out that Kira was ignoring her. She felt bad for laughing at her brother like that and decided to apologize.

"Hey, Kira…" But before Cagalli could say anything more Kira turned his head away from her, signifying that he had no intention of listening to her. Cagalli tried to get his attention a few more times and when all of them failed she tried to get closer to him. "C'mon, Kira how can you possibly resist your little sister?" Cagalli asked cutely as she hugged him.

Kira stiffened as his body felt the softness of his sister's boobs. She's right. How can he possibly resist his sister when she's so soft?

"F-fine! I forgive you! Just let me go!" Kira exclaimed while trying to hide another blush. Seriously, he wished his sister hadn't undergone puberty. She was driving him insane!

Athrun quietly watched the exchange between the two siblings and he felt a slight pang of jealousy. 'I wish I was Cagalli's brother.' He gave off a sigh which didn't go unnoticed by Cagalli. She let go of her brother and studied Athrun for a while.

"What's the matter Athrun? Jealous? I could hug you too if you want." Cagalli offered as she made her advance towards Athrun.

"No, thanks." He declined afraid of what Kira would do if he said otherwise.

"You're no fun." Cagalli said in a bored tone and for a moment Athrun could've sworn he saw something glint in Cagalli's amber eyes. He could vaguely remember seeing that look in a girl's eyes before. Athrun shook off the thought when Cagalli resumed to hormonally torture her brother. He didn't know whether she was doing it on purpose or not.

'I REALLY wish I was Cagalli's brother, right about now.' Athrun thought when Kira's face was accidentally buried in his sister's chest. 'Lucky bastard.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Somewhere between 11:00 pm and 12:00am

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cagalli haphazardly threw her bags inside her brother's room earning her a curious glance.

"Cagalli? We have a guest room-" But before Kira could finish Cagalli interrupted him.

"NO! I'm staying in your room and that's final!" Kira chuckled inwardly at how his sister could be such a child even though her body told him she clearly wasn't anymore. For fear of Cagalli getting too close to him once again, Kira gave in to her wishes.

"Fine, but you better not touch my stuff." Kira warned.

"Sure, whatever." Cagalli said as she jumped onto Kira's bed taking in the scent of her brother's hair from the pillows. "Your room smells like you." She commented.

"Well, it IS my room." Kira replied as he took a seat on his bed.

"You know, Athrun sure has changed a lot." Cagalli said out of the blue. She couldn't believe how kind the years have been to him. From a dorky looking kid to a very hot guy, Cagalli sure wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. Stupid puberty, making her think such thoughts about her childhood friend.

"So, what do you think of him?" Kira asked rather suspiciously. He wouldn't have any problems about his sister liking Athrun if she wasn't three years younger than him.

"Well, he's no longer the wimpy boy he used to be." Kira only smiled at Cagalli. Every boy back then was wimpy to her. Honestly, he didn't know what prompted her to change from a tomboy to a girl now. She wore skirts, which she hated when they were little, now and he could tell her lips had lip gloss in them.

"Well, you've certainly changed as well, and in more ways than one." He murmured the last part to himself quietly. Cagalli seemed to brighten up at his comment.

She stood up from the bed and began to pose for Kira. "So…do you think I make a fine lady?" She asked winking at her brother.

"Yeah, you sure do. Just about any guy could fall for you." Kira said complimenting his sister.

Cagalli gave off a mischievous smile which made Kira raise his eyebrow. "Does that include you, dear brother?" Kira was shocked at how flirtatious his sister could be.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course not!" He answered. Cagalli gave off a giggle.

"Just checking." Cagalli told Kira then proceeded to strip her clothes off. Kira's eyes widened with shock. Just what was his sister doing?

"Hold it!" Kira said stopping Cagalli just in time from taking off her bra. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked while looking away.

"Getting ready for bed, what else?"

"Then why are you taking off your clothes?" Kira questioned.

"Didn't you know? I usually sleep without any clothes on." Kira cringed at the thought of his sister sleeping in the nude.

"W-why is that?" Kira was afraid of what his sister's answer was going to be.

"It feels more natural. Why? Don't you sleep without any clothes on?" Kira vigorously shook his head. He didn't know what felt more natural about sleeping naked and he certainly didn't want to know. Kira gave off a sigh again after figuring that he can't stop Cagalli from taking off her clothes.

"Well, could you at least sleep with your underwear on?" Cagalli nodded to her brother's request and didn't take off her underwear.

Kira looked at Cagalli suspiciously when she lied down on his bed and stared to pat the space next to her. He thought for a while and his eyes grew as wide as saucers when it dawned to him what Cagalli wanted. Oh no, he was NOT going to share the same bed with his half-naked sister!

"Oh no, Cagalli. I'm going to sleep on our guestroom if you insist on sleeping in my room."

"But, Kira didn't we do this when we were kids?"

"That's just it, Cagalli. We're NOT kids anymore and you didn't sleep stark naked when we were kids!" Kira had a bad feeling welling up at the pit of his stomach when he saw Cagalli smirk evilly at him.

"Does the sight of my body bother you so, Kira? Don't worry I won't bite, much." A large part of Kira wanted to run away but a small part of him was intrigued by how wild and daring Cagalli could be. The sparkle of her eyes told him that Cagalli knew what she wants and she knew how to get what she wants.

Fearing that refusing Cagalli might just make her seduce him more, Kira cautiously lied down beside his sister. His back was facing her as he wondered when she became such a vixen. His worries were slightly alleviated when he heard the even breathing of Cagalli telling him that she was already asleep.

A smirk made its way on Kira's lips as mumbles of Athrun's name escaped Cagalli's lips. Pretty soon, though Kira wasn't exactly sure when, Athrun was going to experience the same pleasurable hell Cagalli's giving him right now.

* * *

A/N: Okay...originally I planned to make this an AxC fic. I didn't mean for it to turn out incestuous, it just did. But I'm pretty sure it's going to be an AxC fic IF, and only IF I do decide to continue it. (Which I highly doubt, by the way.) 


	2. Chapter 2

"So that is your mysterious sister, Kira." Lacus said as she sat down next to the said boy. They were all at Lacus' pool behind her mansion relaxing, but only because Cagalli had kept bugging Kira about wanting to meet his girlfriend in person. Kira gave in and Athrun went with them just because he had nothing better to do.

'Or so he says. Really, he just wanted to see Cagalli in her bikini.' Kira's thoughts were broken when Lacus waved a hand in front of him.

"You weren't listening were you?" She innocently accused her boyfriend.

Kira gave off a sheepish laugh. "No, not really."

"I'm really glad your sister likes me." Lacus said giving off a relieved sigh. "I didn't know what I'd do if she didn't." The pink-haired girl continued confusing Kira.

Kira gazed into her sapphire eyes searching for any signs of problems that caused Lacus to act this way. When he found none, he decided to ask her directly. "Why is that?"

Lacus blushed madly which only made Kira more curious. The brunette hadn't seen Lacus act this way around him ever since he confessed to her, which was a long time ago.

"Come on, you can tell me." He encouraged her.

"Well…it's just that…I guess I was looking for some kind of approval for…you know…for the wonderful day where you'll propose to me." Lacus' face went completely red after her confession. Kira grinned he never would have imagined Lacus was thinking about him proposing to her. Just knowing that made him really happy because deep down he wasn't sure if she would really accept him if he proposed to her.

"I promise." He stated breaking Lacus out of her thoughts and causing her to focus her attention on him. "I don't know when but I will. I'll ask you to marry me someday." Kira promised her.

"Kira…" Lacus managed to mutter out as she felt their faces drawing closer to together. When their lips were only centimeters apart Lacus closed her eyes hoping to get washed away by the pleasure of Kira's lips on hers.

"Hey Kira!" Cagalli suddenly called out causing the two lovers to pull back from what was supposed to be a kiss. "What do you think of me in my swimsuit?" The blonde asked completely oblivious to the tender moment she just ruined.

"You look great, as always." Kira stated. Cagalli eyed her brother suspiciously.

"Do you really mean that? I'm not sure if you do." She said rather skeptically.

"I mean it, really I do." Cagalli seemed to believe him as she smiled brightly and winked at her brother.

"So what're you guys talking about? Can I join in?" Kira was about to disagree, saying that they were having a private conversation but Lacus beat him to it.

"Sure! We'd love to talk to you." Lacus chirped happily not noticing the disappointed look in Kira's eyes for killing the chance of continuing what they were going to do.

"Great!" Cagalli exclaimed happily taking a seat between the two lovers. Kira inwardly groaned. As much as he loved sitting next to his sister, he really wanted to sit next to Lacus. "So, Lacus can I ask you a question?" Cagalli asked when she finished making herself comfortable with her new spot.

"Go ahead."

"Is it true you were once Athrun's girlfriend?" Kira's eye twitched, he already didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Well no, I was more like his fiancé." Lacus stated which made Cagalli gasp.

"Really!? Then why'd you dump him for my brother, Kira?"

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed but was ignored by the two girls.

"I mean, Athrun's handsome, smart, athletic and kind. Why'd you choose Kira over him?" Cagalli asked curiosity completely taking over her. She really liked Lacus and she wanted to know more about her. Plus, this was a chance for her to see what her intentions are with her brother. She still hadn't completely trusted Lacus yet.

"Well, Kira's all of that too." Lacus said making Kira beam with pride.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Cagalli stated.

A dreamy look engulfed Lacus' face as she thought of the many reasons why she loves Kira. "Why I didn't choose Athrun? I guess it's because other than friendship, I don't really have any feelings for him. I told myself I could like him in that kind of way but I just couldn't fool myself or my heart. I went through a lot of trouble getting my father to cancel the arrangement."

"And?" Cagalli asked wanting to here more. "What did Athrun feel? Was he hurt?"

Lacus giggled before continuing. "No, in fact we worked together to cancel the arrangement. It was hard, but in the end we prevailed so it was worth it."

"So both you and Athrun don't feel anything towards each other than friendship?" Cagalli asked feeling uneasy for some unknown reason.

"No." With that Cagalli gave off a sigh she didn't know she was holding until now. "But what about you Cagalli?" Lacus asked causing the blonde to look up in confusion. "You have feelings for Athrun, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be asking me all these things." Cagalli's heart suddenly raced and her cheeks burned crimson. Why was she getting so nervous all of a sudden?

"W-what? No! I-I just asked you this because it felt like it was something out of a romance novel!" Cagalli stammered out. To avoid anymore unnecessary questions from Lacus, Cagalli stood up and walked away. When she reached a reasonable distance away from Lacus she turned around, a smile gracing her face. "Oh, by the way Lacus." She said getting the pink-haired girl's attention. "I think Kira's lucky to have you." Lacus smiled, she had never felt so relieved in her entire life. Finally, she was sure Cagalli approved of her for her brother.

888888888888888888

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked Cagalli as she was just about to jump into the pool.

"Taking a swim. What else?" She answered.

"Well, you're not supposed to take a swim until after an hour after you've eaten." Athrun warned her. Cagalli just narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he treating her like a child? She can take care of herself, for crying out loud. She didn't need him telling her things a parent would to their child.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle myself." Cagalli stated, annoyed at Athrun's protectiveness.

"Well, you've got a bad way of showing it." Athrun answered back growing annoyed because of Cagalli's stubbornness.

"Well, I'm sure Kira will come to my rescue if ever I get in trouble." For some reason, though he didn't know why, Athrun felt angry at her words. Why was she always so dependent on Kira?

"Kira's not always around to protect you, you know." He reminded her.

"Says you." Then Cagalli jumped to the pool, completely ignoring Athrun's further warnings.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you get in trouble!" Athrun screamed then walked off. Really, Kira must've spoiled her when they were kids for her to depend on him so much. As Athrun walked off, his mind kept wandering back to why he got angry when Cagalli said Kira would always come to save her. He just didn't get it.

8888888888888

'Stupid Athrun, what did he have to get so angry about? It's his fault for not minding his own business anyway.' Cagalli thought as she swam under the pool. Who was it that said that taking a swim after you eat was dangerous anyway? She had been swimming for a while now and nothing's happened to her yet.

As Cagalli was about to surface for air, a sharp pang of pain hit her legs and she found it very difficult to move them. Her eyes widened at the thought of her legs cramping. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this, she couldn't even cry for help. The blonde gripped her neck as she felt her oxygen supply running out. Before she completely blacked out, however, she caught a glimpse of emerald making its way towards her.

88888888888888

"I knew this would happen!" Athrun breathed out as he laid Cagalli on the ground. He was glad he saw her drowning just in time to jump in and save her. Kira and Lacus weren't around so he was really thankful he decided to keep an eye on her. Cautiously he checked the rise and fall of Cagalli's chest. His heart raced when he saw no movement. He was glad he listened to health class as he quickly recalled what to do at times like this.

The blue-haired boy checked Cagalli's mouth and was grateful that there wasn't anything inside it as it would make his job easier. After tilting her head in the right position, Athrun gave the unconscious girl a hesitant look. He was sure Cagalli wasn't going to be happy with what he was going to do but this wasn't the time to worry about such things. After making sure Cagalli's nose was pinched by his thumb and index finger, Athrun took in a deep breath and covered Cagalli's mouth with his.

After what seemed like an eternity, Athrun finally got Cagalli to breathe again. He moved away from her as she violently wheezed for air.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked after noticing Athrun. An embrace was the only response she got from Athrun.

"Don't worry me like that again! Stupid girl." Athrun whispered relief completely evident in his voice. Cagalli tried to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks because of the closeness of her and Athrun. She returned the embrace reveling in the warmth his body generated. A small part of her felt like she could stay like this forever.

"Why? What happened?"

"You nearly drowned! I was lucky I made it in time." Athrun exclaimed more to himself than to Cagalli. He didn't know what he would've done if he hadn't made it in time. He tightened his embrace on Cagalli afraid that she'd disappear if he let go.

"Did I? Sorry for worrying you." Cagalli said feeling guilty. This all could have been avoided if she had just listened to Athrun's warnings. She smiled inwardly at the fact that Athrun was worried so much for her. She knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking of such things, especially when she could've died, but she found Athrun's concern very sweet.

"I think Kira should know about this." Athrun suggested. He was about to let go of Cagalli but she tightened her hold preventing him from leaving. The emerald-eyed boy was surprised but happy at the same time. It was a welcome surprise for him to be hugged so tight by Cagalli.

"No, tell him later. Let's just stay like this for now." Athrun tightened his embrace on her in response. Cagalli buried her head in his chest smiling at the sense of security his arms gave her. "Oh, Athrun?" Cagalli suddenly asked but still not taking her head off of Athrun's chest.

"Hm?"

"Thanks…for saving me."

"No problem."

"No, really…I mean it. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Athrun said in a gentler tone. A short moment of silence followed after that. "Cagalli?"

"Yes?"

"I'll always protect you." Cagalli only buried her head deeper into Athrun's chest hoping that he wouldn't notice how crimson her cheeks were.

* * *

A/N: Cagalli didn't get much of a chance to be a vixen in this chapter... 


End file.
